Into the Dead Zone
by mah29732
Summary: Vlad, has found a new zone in the Ghost Zone, only referred as the Dead Zone. He, along with Skulker, Technus and the Fright Knight are sent to investigate rumors of a mystical guitar that controls the dead. But then they run into some trouble...
1. The Usual Evil Scheme

Inside the Dead Zone

Chapter 1: The Usual Evil Scheme

Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius had made up his usual evil scheme of trying to steal something quite sacred from the Ghost Zone. But this time, he was bringing some backup with the help of Skulker, Technus and the Fright Knight.

"Where are we actually heading off to again?" asked Skulker who was flying beside Vlad.

"Some of my probes that I have sent to the Ghost Zone awhile ago have detected a new zone has appeared" replied Vlad, "there I have suspected there is some sort of magical mystic guitar that would have me be able to absorb its power and control life itself."

"Why not just go try to find the Grim Reaper and steal his scythe?" asked the Fright Knight.

"Sorry, but this mystic guitar that I have been hearing about is quite more powerful" replied Vlad, "it'll also have me be able to defeat a certain ghost boy named Danny Phantom."

"Just where the heck are we heading anyway?" asked Technus.

"Looks like we're here already" replied Vlad as he landed on a floating platform full of various skulls which the sign displayed the "Dead Zone".

"Isn't that sign unnecessary?" asked Skulker as he observed the entrance, "I mean we're already ghosts."

"Hmm, this floating volcano wasn't always here before" said Technus as he noticed it floating right on the platform, "it must have been added quite recently."

"Well, come on we don't want to have that mystic guitar waiting" said Vlad.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Skulker as he was getting nervous, "We don't know who we're up against."

"Oh come now Skulker, I'm pretty sure we can be able to find a way to reason with them" replied Vlad.

As Vlad, the Fright Knight, Skulker and Technus landed right in front of the large door near the volcano, the door opened right up and a strange light appeared with two strange figures.

"Unwelcome guests, give us some reason why we shouldn't use our army" said the strange tall figure in some sort of a Spanish accent.

"You better give whoever is there a reason" said the Fright Knight.

"I'm Vlad Plasmius" said Vlad as he stepped toward the two figures, "and you two might be?"

"The name is Sartana of the Dead, and this is my grandson Django of the Dead we are new arrivals here to this, uh Ghost Zone" replied Sartana.

"And these three are my associates, Skulker, Technus and the Fright Knight" added Vlad.

"So just what's the real reason why you have come to my new domain?" asked Sartana.

"We have come for a deal" replied Vlad.

"Uh, wasn't it for one of their mystical guitars?" asked Skulker who whispered it to Vlad.

"Ex nay on the guitar aye" replied Vlad in a soft voice.

"So really, what's your real reason of coming to my domain, why shouldn't I just be able to use my entire army of the dead on you?" asked Sartana to which with one pull of the string of her ghostly guitar sprouted up an army of skeletons surrounding Vlad and his three associates, along with the entrance to the volcano shutting behind.

"Uh, we have come to recruit you and your grandson-Django for a little problem that we keep on having for quite some time" replied Vlad as sweat ran down his forehead knowing that he couldn't take Sartana's mystical guitar.

The scene then immediately switches to Danny falling asleep in Mr. Launcer's class.

"Mr. Fenton, would you please try to keep yourself awake in my class?" asked Mr. Launcer as he noticed Danny was still quite tired from the usual ghost hunting he had often done with Sam and Tucker.

"Alright, fine" grumbled Danny.

"Now, I hope to have your assignments of a foreign nation by tomorrow" said Mr. Launcer as the bell finally rang for the end of the day, "Mr. Fenton, before you leave, I really hope you have my assignment already done for tomorrow, because if you don't, it's certainly going to look bad on your record."

A few minutes later, Danny was then walking with Sam and Tucker and he was quite nervous on the assignment that Mr. Launcer was prepared to retrieve than about fighting ghosts.

"Just what sort of country am I going to choose to do a report on its culture?" asked Danny, "What country are you two doing?"

"I'm doing my report on Medieval Europe" replied Sam.

"I'm sticking with ancient Egypt" added Tucker.

"So have you choose what sort of country you're going to do your report on?" asked Sam.

"Not sure" replied Danny, "and the assignment is due tomorrow. I just hope that nothing else comes up that would prevent me from doing the assignment."

But before Danny spoke too soon, his ghost sense went off and he noticed some of his fellow students along with even Dash Baxter running from the scene screaming.

"Get out of the way Fenturd!" cried Dash as he pushed Danny aside, "There's ghost skeletons on the loose!"

"Skeleton ghosts, is that the best that Vlad can come up with these days?" laughed Danny as Dash raced off from the scene.

Danny immediately then was covered by his two friends as they allowed Danny to change into his ghost mode and head off to fight this menace. As Danny arrived on the scene of the fight, he noticed that there were not the usual ghosts he often fought. They were instead some sort of Mexican skeletons causing various problems from damaging parked cars to scaring people off.

"Vlad must have gone literally south of the border to pick you guys up to help him with his evil deeds, am I right?" asked Danny to the ghost skeletons.

The ghost skeletons then leaped at Danny and gave him several good punches sending him crashing against the wall. As he then recovered from the attack, he noticed there was a smaller skeleton ghost leading the pack.

"Hello Danny Phantom, we have heard a lot about you" said the skeleton ghost boy.

"And who might you just be?" asked Danny as he got up.

"The name is Django of the Dead" replied Django as he then prepared to use his fists which were really ecto-energy, "and we have been assigned by our new friend Vlad Plasmius to stop you for good."

Django then fired a blast of ecto-energy from what use to be his hand to which Danny attempted to dodge. He then tried again, this time succeeding in hitting Danny sending him right into a trash bin.

"Oh you're going down for that" said Danny as he managed to get up.


	2. Django's Test

Chapter 2: Django's Test

The battle was quite intense between Danny Phantom and Django of the Dead and his ghostly skeleton minions from Sartana.

"Time to show this ghost boy what we're really made of" said Django to his ghostly skeleton minions.

Django once again fired his ecto-energy blasts from what use to be his skeleton hands at Danny. Danny quickly propped up a shield around him which the ecto-energy blasts began to deflect hitting some of the ghostly skeleton minions of Django's.

"You may have managed to deflect my ecto-energy blasts, but how about something like an ecto-energy wave?" asked Django.

Django then began to pull his ecto-energy hands apart and began in a clapping formation to form a large ecto-energy wave which then managed to knock out Danny's shield and sent him flying right toward a lamppost hitting it very hard.

"Is that all you got?" laughed Danny as he recovered from the attack, "I bet none of you can face my ghostly wail."

"I would like to see you try it" said Django.

"Okay, you asked for it" said Danny as he began to hold his breath.

As Danny then held his breath he then began to breath out his ghostly wail. The shockwave was even stronger than Django's and his skeleton minions began to disappear because they couldn't keep up with defending themselves. But Danny's ghostly wail cost him much of his ghost powers and was just about to revert back into his normal human self when suddenly the Fenton RV came right into the scene with Jack Fenton driving at the wheel and Maddie at the shotgun seat.

"Alright you ghost skeletons" said Jack, "isn't it too early to hold that Mexican holiday you call? What's that again?"

"Day of the Dead" sighed Maddie with a response.

"Right" said Jack as he and Maddie then got out of the Fenton RV, "and we're here to put you back in your places you skeleton ghosts."

"Ha, I would like to see you try that large man" said Django as more of his skeleton minions began to sprout up again.

Both Jack and Maddie then charged right at the skeleton ghost minions of Django and began to fire their weapons at them and sucking each one of them into a Fenton thermos to which neither of them noticed Danny in his weak state.

"Danny get up" said Sam as she and Tucker came into the scene, "your parents need you."

"I think that skeleton ghost looks tougher than he is" said Danny as he was still somewhat maintaining his ghost form.

"I think this calls for some help" said Sam as she then took out a Fenton Peeler she had often kept and began to turn on its armor.

While Sam went into battle to help Jack and Maddie fight off Django, Sartana was secretly watching the battle in her new lair in the Ghost Zone with Vlad, Technus, Skulker and the Fright Knight.

"Your grandson is pretty impressive, isn't he?" asked Vlad as he then turned to his associates.

"Oh yea, having ecto-energy as arms, why didn't I think of that" replied Technus in a sarcastic tone.

"Enough with the sarcasm" said Sartana, "I know what you really came for and that's for my mystical guitar Plasmius!"

"What?!" cried Vlad, "Me take your powerful mystical guitar which controls the very powers of life and death? You must be joking."

"But I thought–" added Skulker.

"Silence!" cried Vlad, "Forget what I said about coming here!"

"Well, since you are still here Plasmius, there's an old foe that I wish for you to hunt down for me" said Sartana, "something that I think one of your associates such as Skulker could accomplish."

"And who just might be my new target?" asked Skulker.

The scene then switches to where Manny Rivera is heading home from school with his friend Frida Saurez back to his place.

"I can't believe that school is finally over" said Frida with such excitement.

"Yea, but I think we're going to have to suffer again tomorrow" added Manny.

As Frida and Manny turned one corner, Skulker was already right over Miracle City hovering over the city while invisible trying to search for this Manny Rivera.

"This is completely pointless" said Skulker as he then rested himself on a roof of a building, "I'm never going to find this Manny Rivera who's also this El Tigre."

"Skulker!" cried Sartana on his computer screen that was on his wrist, "Have you found Manny yet?"

"Look, I'm happier in fighting the ghost boy child, not doing your revenge schemes" said Skulker.

"It's not that hard to find him" said Sartana as she then showed him a picture of what Manny looks like, "here this might be more helpful."

"Hmm" thought Skulker as he then spotted what seem to be Manny and Frida on the street who were only a few blocks away from Manny's place, "I think I have found my target."

As Manny and Frida continued toward their destination, Manny was quite unaware of Skulker's presence who was literally right behind them.

"This should be an easy picking for me!" laughed Skulker.

While Skulker was preparing to unleash his advance laser weapon at Manny, Frida noticed a strange sound from behind and grabbed Manny where both of them hurled right toward some trash cans to which Skulker only manage to use his advance laser weapon to flatten a tire of a parked car.

"What the heck was that all about?!" cried Manny to Frida.

"Look at the tire" replied Frida who pointed the flatten tire, "it wasn't like that a second ago, I think someone is following us."

"This looks like a job for El Tigre!" shouted Manny as he used his belt buckle to change himself into his El Tigre outfit.

"Aha!" shouted Skulker who appeared right in front of Manny and Frida, "I have finally found my new target by the orders of Sartana of the Dead, I Skulker shall ensure your pelt will make me as popular as a caveman would!"

"Uh, Manny, I think we got trouble here" said Frida.

"You go get my father and grandfather" said Manny, "I will handle it from here."

"Works for me!" said Frida as she raced away from the scene.


	3. A New Prey

Chapter 3: A New Prey

Skulker now had a new prey and his name was Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre. The ghost bounty hunter began to ready his various laser weapons and began to target Manny who was in his El Tigre suit.

"Now new prey, I'm going to certainly enjoy seeing how you would fail in trying to stop something like this!" cried Skulker as he began to fire his lasers.

Manny had an easy time with his agile abilities to dodge the lasers with quite ease.

"Oh, you think you're a wise guy aye?" asked Skulker as he then produced with his advance high-tech suit a large rocket, "Let's see if you can dodge this!"

The rocket was then fired aiming right at Manny. Manny did his best to try to dodge the rocket. The rocket nearly missed him by just inches as it just simply hit a dumpster that was nearby destroying it completely and having garbage literally flying everywhere even a banana peal flying right against Skulker's face. As Skulker began to peel off the banana peel, Manny saw his chance and leaped right toward Skulker with one slash of his claws, Skulker's advance weaponry began start crashing.

"Oh, you think you can really beat me, Skulker who is also the greatest bounty hunter in the Ghost Zone?" asked Skulker to Manny.

"I would like for you to try it" replied Manny as he showed Skulker his behind in trying to attempt to semi-moon him.

"You'll pay for that!" cried Skulker as he unleashed his various other advance guns and began to fire at Manny.

Manny quickly dodged the attacks that were coming at him. Skulker was getting quite frustrated with Manny's maneuverability throughout the fight.

"Stand still!" cried Skulker as Manny was leaping all over the place.

As Skulker began to sweat, back in the Ghost Zone, Sartana was watching the entire battle unfolding and very displeased with Vlad Plasmius' results on his associate's ability to take on Manny.

"I must say, El Tigre has grown stronger since the last time we fought" said Sartana to which she then began to change the screen toward where Jack and Maddie were fighting her ghostly skeleton minions and also Django, "now just who the heck are these two here?"

"Uh, let's just say they're old college friends that I fell out of favor with" replied Vlad.

"I think it's time to call back Django" said Sartana to which she picked up her communicator that Vlad had given her earlier, "Django, head back to the Ghost Zone, I think you have already proven your point at least toward the ghost boy."

"Will do" said Django as he then took out his mystical guitar that was now accessible even while he became a ghost.

Django then pointed the guitar in an empty area of the battlefield and created a portal right toward the Ghost Zone.

"Come on, Sartana wants us back into the Ghost Zone" said Django.

"Look Maddie, they're retreating!" cried Jack as he noticed Django and the skeleton ghost minions began to leave the scene in quite a hurry.

"But I think the leader of the group must have some sort of a ghost guitar that enables them to teleport themselves from the Ghost Zone and into our world" said Maddie.

"Wow, how did you get that so fast?" asked Jack.

"It's not that complicated dear" replied Maddie who sighed after her husband made those comments.

"We need to get Danny back to the house" said Sam as she got the Fenton Peeler off of her and came toward Danny who had reverted back to his normal human self during the battle.

"Don't worry, we'll get those ghost skeletons for this" said Jack.

Meanwhile, back in Miracle City, Skulker was still trying to fire at Manny with his advance weaponry technology. He had pulled out all the tricks up his metallic-high-tech sleeve. But Manny had managed to outsmart Skulker and was one step ahead of him.

"You'll never be able to hit me!" laughed Manny.

"I'll just have to fight you the old fashion way then!" cried Skulker.

"Suit yourself" said Manny as he then showed off his claws, "I'm game for it."

Manny began to first make a slash on one of Skulker's arms damaging it quite a bit. But as Manny was about to do the same toward the other one, Skulker had managed to grab Manny by the neck and pin him right against the wall.

"Finally, I have finally managed to get to you child" said Skulker as what seemed like a bazooka-like weapon appeared.

"Who do you work for?" asked Manny.

"You think I'm dumb enough to tell you that?" asked Skulker, "Let's just say I got an assignment from an old friend who has just been a recent arrival to the Ghost Zone."

"You mean Sartana of the Dead?" asked Manny to which Skulker couldn't believe how easy Manny made his educated guess.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway about this" replied Skulker, "because here I'm finally going to be able to get my prey!"

"Not so fast!" cried a voice behind Skulker.

As Skulker turned around while still pinning Manny toward the wall he noticed that Rodolfo Rivera, a.k.a. White Pintera was right behind him along with the Puma Loco in his mech.

"You better have a good reason why you're on my turf punk" said the Puma Loco.

"And you better also let my son go as well" said Rodolfo.

"Ha, I managed to deal with him quite easily" laughed Skulker.

"Then deal with this!" cried the Puma Loco as he used his mech's claws and gave Skulker a pretty good punch sending him right toward the ground and releasing Manny.

"Wow, Frida you just came right in time" said Manny as Frida also finally came into the scene.

"Yea, it took a while to convince them to follow me, but they eventually did" said Frida.

"Come on" said Manny, "let's show this ghostly bounty hunter what we're really made of!"

"Oh, I got a bad aching feeling all over me" sighed Skulker as he recovered from the attack and noticed that Manny, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco were prepared to take him on.


	4. Change of Plans

Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Vlad Plasmius had certainly become concern with Sartana trying to overstep his policies. He knew he was surrounded by members of Sartana's skeleton army and really wanted to take Sartana's mystical guitar. Sartana, was quite busy watching the battle between Skulker, Manny, Rodolfo and the Puma Loco while Django and just come back from the fight with Danny Phantom and his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I see you're finally back" said Sartana as she turned toward her grandson coming into the scene with his ghostly skeleton crew.

"Oh yes" said Django, "the fight was pretty intense between those three but we had managed to give them the message."

"Good" said Sartana, "I think it's time that I send a few more members of my skeleton army toward Amity Park. Seems like old Skulker is getting beat up by those Riveras."

"I don't think it's really far that my associate Skulker gets beaten to a pulp by them" said Vlad as he noticed that Manny was using his claws to slash up Skulker on the screen Sartana had propped up for everyone to see, "why don't I send Technus in for some help?"

"That would be an excellent idea" replied Sartana.

"You're going to send me into that battle?!" cried Technus, "Not even I, Technus would even try to fight those three."

"You'll go into that battle or else!" cried Sartana with one pull of the string of her guitar and a portal opened up sucking Technus right into the battle.

Meanwhile, Skulker was having the beating of his life with his high-tech armor being seriously damaged by Manny's claws from his El Tigre suit. Not only that Skulker had to just simply face Manny, but also his father Rodolfo who was using his White Pantera powers against him and also the Puma Loco who was happily firing his mech's advance weapons at Skulker.

"This is too much for Skulker!" cried Skulker as he was pinned down behind a dumpster he was using to shield himself from the Riveras, "I have to get out of here but my suit is quite damaged."

"Maybe I should come in and help you then?" asked Technus as he came into the scene.

"And just how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Skulker.

"Hmm, by taking over that mech of this Puma Loco" replied Technus as he turned himself invisible.

As the battle intensified Frida was quite excited to see the three Riveras trying to fight Skulker as best as they could.

"Come on, I think you got him pinned down" said Frida.

"I think this can stop him for good" said the Puma Loco as he pressed some buttons on his mech which revealed several advance weapons targeting the dumpster which Skulker was using to shield himself.

But before the Puma Loco could even fire one of the weapons, the controls began to stop working and Technus managed to gain control over his mech.

"Time to eject you old man" said Technus who just took over the Puma Loco's mech and ejected him right out of it and into the dumpster that Skulker was using as a shield.

"How the heck did that happen?" asked Rodolfo as he rushed toward where his father had landed.

"I think I'm going to need a bath after this battle" replied the Puma Loco as he got himself out of the dumpster.

"You're telling me" said Rodolfo as he felt sorry for his father as he was trying to fan the smell away.

"Uh, I think we got bigger problems" said Frida as she noticed that the mech the Puma Loco once controlled was literally having a mind of its own.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you new comers" said Technus as he began to successfully take control of the mech, "I am Technus, master of all things electronic, and I was ordered by an old friend going by the name of Sartana of the Dead to destroy you once and for all!"

"This could be very problematic, say wasn't Sartana finished after that tournament?" asked Rodolfo.

"Yea, Django was the one who sent her to her end" replied Manny.

"Let's just say she has made her new residence within the Ghost Zone" said Technus.

Technus then began to use the Puma Loco's mech's various advance weaponry and began to target Rodolfo and Manny who then quickly began to dodge the attacks from the lasers and rockets that were coming right directly toward them.

"Yes, run Technus has certainly you on your tail" laughed Technus.

Meanwhile, as Technus was enjoying his fun attacking the Riveras along with Frida, Vlad was trying to come up with some sort of plan to get Sartana's guitar from her.

"I must say, your associate Technus is a much more advance fighter than this Skulker I sent earlier" said Sartana who was overseeing the battle, "now that I'm prepared to head toward Amity Park, I'm going to give that Danny Phantom what you couldn't give him."

"Uh, why not send my associate Fright Knight to take care of Daniel, he has more experience in dealing with the ghost boy than you" said Vlad.

"Oh, is that why he has also failed to destroy the ghost boy?" asked Sartana, "I'm going to do yourself a favor and getting rid of your enemy just like your associates are going to get rid of mine old enemies."

"Can I see your mystical guitar one more time before you go and try to destroy Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"I don't see why not" replied Sartana as she took out her mystical guitar, "after all, I do have an army of ghostly skeletons watching your every move."

"Oh, how about a move like this!" cried Vlad as he fired an ecto-energy blast at Sartana where she then dropped her mystical guitar which Vlad quickly managed to grab, "I'll be taking this now!"

"You trickster, I should have guessed that this was your true plan all along!" cried Sartana.

"And now I have the newest and most powerful weapon available at my disposal to take down Daniel and your enemies with one blow" laughed Vlad.

"Not if my skeleton minions can take care of you first" said Sartana as her grandson Django with the pull of his string of his mystical guitar spawned several ghostly skeleton minions.

"I wasn't part of this plan" said the Fright Knight as he then began to flee the scene.

"So you want to tango with the Vladster do you?" asked Vlad as he began to create clones of himself, "Let's play a little game of cat and mouse shall we?"


	5. The Upper Hand

Chapter 5: The Upper Hand

Vlad Plasmius had betrayed Sartana of the Dead, which his main goal was to acquire her mystical guitar as a source of being one of the Ghost Zone's newest ultimate weapons. But as he was being surrounded by Sartana's ghostly skeleton army, Vlad decided it was time to turn the tables on her as he began to create various numbers of his clones of himself with the original Vlad holding Sartana's mystical guitar.

"Get my guitar back!" cried Sartana to her ghostly skeleton minions.

"I don't think it would be that easy" said Vlad as he snapped his finger to his clones which signaled them to attack the ghostly skeleton minions.

"Not so fast" said Django who stood right in Vlad's path, "you may have the unique ability of cloning yourself, but I'm still here to stop you from taking my grandmother's mystical guitar."

"You're underestimating me skeleton boy, so here's a tip for you, move aside or I'll make you move aside" said Vlad.

"Too bad that you had to take the hard way out" said Django.

Django then fired his ecto-energy blasts that use to be his hands at Vlad to which Vlad had an easy time dodging the attacks. Along with also propping up a shield around him which deflected the ecto-energy blasts that were coming right directly toward him.

"You call that an attack?" laughed Vlad, "This is an attack!"

Vlad then created a few more clones of himself who then fired their ecto-energy blasts at Django and then raced toward him pummeling him with various punches and kicks even also dismantling his skeleton body and began to "play" with him.

"Hey, stop that!" cried Django which one Vlad clone was using Django's skeleton head as a football.

"Go long!" said one of the Vlad clones who was preparing to through it to one of his comrades.

"And that's my cue to make my exit" laughed the real Vlad as he began to leave the Dead Zone.

"No, my mystical guitar!" cried Sartana as she kneeled down in defeat.

"Now all I have to do is make a visit to a certain Danny Phantom" laughed Vlad as he took off toward his place.

Meanwhile, back in Miracle City, the Riveras were having a tough time fighting Technus who took control of the Puma Loco's mech.

"This is more fun than a barrel of monkeys!" laughed Technus as he began to fire his advance weaponry at Rodolfo and Manny which the Puma Loco was still trying to get himself clean up from being in the dumpster.

"This is too much for us!" cried Manny who was pinned down by some wreckage with Frida.

"Yeah, this new super villain is cooler than the ones you ever faced" said Frida.

"I'm glad someone is complementing me!" laughed Technus as he began to march toward where Manny and Frida were, "Face it children, you are too weak to face the likes of Technus, master of all things electronic!"

"You leave Manny alone!" cried Rodolfo who came into the scene with his boots using its power and managed to knock Technus right against the wall.

"So, you managed to hit me, but I don't think that even left a dent in my armor" said Technus as he quickly recovered from the attack by Rodolfo, "why don't you try something like this on for size?!"

Technus then began to fire various lasers at Rodolfo who then managed to dodge them and leaped right where the Puma Loco was who was also pinned down behind a dumpster which Skulker once used.

"Come on Technus" said Skulker who appeared right with him after becoming visible, "let's get the heck out of here."

"Technus isn't finish with his opponents" said Technus as he loaded a bazooka-like weapon from the mech he was controlling.

"So let's finish the job already then?" asked Skulker.

"Uh, Manny, I think they're going to do just what they say they're going to do" said Frida to Manny.

"Don't you worry, I'll stop them" said Manny.

Manny then immediately leaped right toward Technus who was about to fire the bazooka-like weapon. He slashed his claws against Technus' advance weapon damaging it quite a bit. But before Manny could further make any other attacks against Technus, Technus then grabbed Manny by the throat with one of the mech's claws.

"You have been driving my patience child!" cried Technus, "Perhaps you wish to meet your old friend Sartana yourself!"

"And just how the heck are you going to force me to do that?" asked Manny as he was trying to free himself from Technus' grip.

Suddenly a portal to the Ghost Zone opened up and Technus, Skulker and Manny began to float right up toward it which Rodolfo, the Puma Loco and Frida couldn't believe what was happening.

"Cool! I mean oh no!" cried Frida.

"Quickly, we must stop them!" cried Rodolfo as he raced toward where the three were lifting right up into the Ghost Zone.

As Rodolfo, the Puma Loco and Frida raced toward where Skulker, Technus and Manny were floating up toward the Ghost Zone, Frida was the only one who managed to grab onto the mech's leg that Technus was controlling.

"Get off my leg kid!" cried Technus.

"Not if you release Manny first!" cried Frida.

"Too bad, you're coming with us then!" replied Technus.

"Manny, Frida, no!" cried Rodolfo who was too late to stop them from heading into the Ghost Zone.

"This is incredible, Manny being abducted by ghosts who know the deceased Sartana of the Dead along with Frida" said the Puma Loco.

"We have to find a way to help Manny and Frida" said Rodolfo to which he then turned toward the Puma Loco, "say, do you know of any sort of family that's a ghost hunting type?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it" replied the Puma Loco, "I have read somewhere that there is a family of ghost hunters but they live in the states."

"Then I'm afraid we're going to have to get their help to rescue Manny and Frida, this I swear!" cried Rodolfo.

Meanwhile, back in the Dead Zone, a zone within the Ghost Zone, Sartana was still weeping over her guitar being stolen by Vlad Plasmius when Technus and Skulker who were brought back by Django came into the scene.

"Look who we found" said Technus as he threw Manny and Frida to the ground.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't El Tigre and his friend Frida" said Sartana as she stopped weeping, "so glad that you have decided to drop in."

Sartana then stops crying over her stolen mystical guitar and instead laughs for a semi-victory with the capture of Manny Rivera and his friend Frida.


	6. Sartana's Unexpected Plea

Chapter 6: Sartana's Unexpected Plea

Manny and Frida were quite afraid of what might happen next as they were brought to Sartana of the Dead's new lair within the Ghost Zone, only known as the Dead Zone. Manny, was of course being the one who was shielding Frida from being attacked by Sartana and her minions as he thought he would. But instead, Sartana fell right on her knees toward Manny.

"What gives?" asked Frida, "Is this some kind of joke, or a trick?"

"No, no trick" replied Sartana as she kneeled before Manny, "El Tigre, I need your help."

"Help?!" cried both Technus and Skulker.

"You said he was my new prey" said Skulker.

"Yeah, and I stepped in to help him" added Technus.

"Silence!" cried Sartana, "I need El Tigre's help, because your client Vlad Plasmius had stolen my most prized item which is my mystical guitar."

"You mean our client now has one of the newest and most powerful weapons?" asked Skulker.

"Yes" replied Sartana, "and I need help from you Manny, if not you and Frida shall stay here as my prisoners."

"Along with also being tortured by me" said Django as he also appeared on the scene.

"Well, let's go help Sartana get her guitar back" said Manny.

"Uh, where do we go from here?" asked Frida.

"I'll be glad enough to take you to Amity Park" replied Skulker as he and Technus approached the two, "I suspect that our client may have headed back there to exact revenge upon the Fenton family, and my original prey."

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Vlad who just arrived back didn't know what to do with the mystical guitar he had just swiped from Sartana.

"This is perhaps one of the most powerful and deadliest weapons in the Ghost Zone" said Vlad as he placed it back in his Mayor's Office as he changed back to human, "I can't decide on who might be the one to test this out for me. But perhaps I should really give it a test run against a certain ghost hunting family."

Vlad then changes back into his Plasmius form and takes the mystical guitar and leaves his office heading toward the Fenton residence. Meanwhile, inside the Fenton residence, Jack still wanted to have had some tougher action against those ghost skeletons he had encountered.

"I should have acted sooner knowing there would have been an invasion of ghostly skeletons" said Jack, "I just don't know how they had managed to get into our world."

"I think you should calm down Jack" said Maddie, "if we didn't arrive on the scene at all, those ghostly skeletons may have finished off Danny."

"Yeah, maybe you're right" said Jack, "how's our boy doing?"

"He's up in his room with Sam and Tucker, along with also Jazz who just arrived home" replied Maddie.

On the second floor of the Fenton residence, Danny had just woke up from his ordeal with those ghostly Mexican skeleton ghosts he had fought.

"What the heck happen?" asked Danny, "Did we win against those skeleton ghosts?"

"Not exactly" replied Sam, "but your parents managed to handle most of the battle."

"Just who are these ghostly skeletons you fought?" asked Jazz.

"I have simply no idea" replied Danny, "but they seem to have some sort of a Mexican background like, uh, what's that Mexican holiday again?"

"Day of the Dead?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, something like that" replied Danny.

"I think you may have just found the right country to do your report on" added Sam trying to go off topic.

"Look, I'll write the report later" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "I think it's time that I should really take a look around and see where these ghostly skeletons may strike next."

Meanwhile, in an alleyway not far from the Fenton residence, Technus and Skulker had arrived on the scene bringing with them Manny and Frida.

"This is where you usually hunt your original prey?" asked Manny.

"Yeah, well it beats getting my behind getting kicked by you" replied Skulker.

"So where are we going to find your client and Sartana's guitar?" asked Frida.

"I think I may have found him" said Technus as he noticed that Vlad was flying toward the Fenton residence.

"Since I don't want any bad rep from my client, I say you in your El Tigre suit should take care of him" said Skulker to Manny.

"What, me?!" cried Manny.

"Look, it's not that we're cowards or anything like that" replied Technus, "it's just that we don't want to get a bad reputation from our client."

"And if you don't do it" said Skulker, "I'll make you my new prey to hunt right here, right now!"

"Alright, alright I'm going" said Manny.

Meanwhile, Vlad continue to head toward the Fenton residence, Manny followed him closely from behind by using his claws from his El Tigre suit as a grappling hook from building to building. Vlad finally landed on one of the buildings to come up with some sort of a strategy to use Sartana's mystical guitar on the Fenton family.

"Hmm, now if there were only a manual to use this mystical guitar right here" said Vlad as he was examining it.

"Evil villain" said Manny as he finally showed up nearly out of breath, "hand over the mystical guitar or else!"

"You must be Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre the one that Sartana has been talking about, am I correct?" asked Vlad.

"Yea, what's it to you?" asked Manny.

"And if I'm not mistaken, if you wanted to be granted freedom by her, you would have to get her guitar back, right?" asked Vlad.

"So, you're going to give it to me?" asked Manny.

Vlad then responded by firing an ecto-energy blast right at Manny, sending him crashing right against a metal wall on the roof.

"I would take that as a no" said Manny as he managed to recover from the attack, "now villain prepare to surrender or face the wrath of El Tigre!"

"Ha, I would like to see you try to take this guitar from me" laughed Vlad as he showed the guitar to Manny.

Manny then readied for what it seem like would be quite an intensive fight.


	7. Fight for the Guitar

Chapter 7: Fight for the Guitar

It was just between Manny Rivera and Vlad Plasmius who was still holding Sartana's guitar along with Vlad making a few clones of himself also ready for a good fight.

"Whoa, Manny is facing all of them?" asked Frida to Skulker and Technus whom were still hiding in an alleyway nearby.

"Yea, he does this all the time against my original prey that I fight here" replied Skulker.

"Quiet" said Technus, "I want to see the entire fight."

Meanwhile, back on the roof, the Vlad clones were prepared to give Manny a good fight for his life. The Vlads came at him like a Mongol horde to which Manny attempted to dodge each of their attacks but one of the Vlad clones managed to give Manny a good punch sending him right off the edge if it weren't for his claws.

"This is the hero of Miracle City that Sartana was talking about?" laughed Vlad as he noticed that Manny was just barely trying to maintain his balance.

"You won't get away with this, this I swear!" cried Manny.

"I have already one" said Vlad as he grabbed Manny by the neck and held him over the edge, "now since you're wearing a cat suit."

"Uh, it's really a tiger suit" said Manny.

"Whatever" said Vlad, "let's see if you can land on all fours along with also seeing if you have nine lives."

"I don't think that would happen Vlad" said a familiar voice to him.

Before Vlad could make his move against Manny into dropping him from his doom, a few ecto-energy blasts came out of nowhere and destroyed some of the Vlad clones and one ecto-energy blast came right toward Vlad releasing Manny from his grip and sending him crashing against the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Manny.

"Danny Phantom" replied Danny as he appeared right in front of Manny, "you?"

"I'm Manny Rivera, but in this suit I'm known as El Tigre!" replied Manny.

"You're after that mystical guitar he's holding right?" asked Danny.

"Yep" replied Manny.

"Then what do you say we get it already?" said Danny.

Danny and Manny then raced right toward Vlad who was just recovering from Danny's surprise attack. Before Vlad knew it, Manny had slashed Vlad with his claws tearing part of his Plasmius suit, while Danny gave him another good punch. He then managed to recover from the full frontal attack by both Manny and Danny.

"So Daniel, I see you have made a new playmate" said Vlad as he managed to recover from the attack, "but can you handle something like this?"

Vlad then began to fire rapidly at both Manny and Danny releasing a more power ecto-energy blasts. Danny then created a shield around himself and Manny which sent the ecto-energy blasts.

"You think that's the best you can do against us?" asked Danny as the shield was lifted.

"I believe this belongs to me" said Manny as he stretched his claws and grabbed the guitar from Vlad himself.

"That was suppose to be mine!" cried Vlad.

"And now it's not anymore" said Danny as he then raced right up toward Vlad.

Danny then gave Vlad a good punch, sending him right down toward the street hitting hard right on the pavement.

"Fine, Daniel" said Vlad as he managed to recover, "you may have won this battle, but the war between us isn't over."

Vlad then quickly flies off from the scene to which Frida, Skulker and Technus emerge from the scene.

"Don't make me have to go hard on you two" said Danny to Skulker and Technus.

"Relax ghost boy" said Skulker, "I'm not here to hunt you, at least for now."

"He has what you want" said Technus to Sartana on his communicator.

"Excellent" said Sartana, "Django shall make a portal for you to head into."

As Danny, Manny, Frida, Skulker and Technus entered the portal, Danny noticed that he had just stepped into a newly formed place in the Ghost Zone known as the Dead Zone with Sartana of the Dead ruling it.

"Ah, you must be the ghost boy I keep on hearing about here" said Sartana as she was handed back her guitar.

"And you would be?" asked Danny.

"Sartana of the Dead" replied Sartana, "and I see you have already fought my grandson Django."

"Pleasure of doing battle with you" said Django as he bowed to Danny, "until we meet on the other side again."

"So now that it's settled, are you going to allow us to go back to Miracle City like you promised?" asked Manny.

"Why not" replied Sartana as she was still holding her guitar close to herself as she signaled to Django to open up the portal.

"Uh, before you head back could you help me with one thing?" asked Danny to Manny and Frida.

The scene then switches back to Mr. Launcer's classroom of where Mr. Launcer was overlooking the reports. He then handed back Danny's which was at least a "C".

"A C?!" cried Danny.

"At least you got the basics right on Mexico" said Mr. Launcer, "but please next time don't be lazy."

"So how the heck did you manage to do your report?" asked Sam as she leaned over to Danny.

"Let's just say I had a little help" replied Danny.

The scene then changes over to Miracle City where Rodolfo was glad to see Manny and Frida back.

"Manny, I'm glad you have returned but why did you see when you were abducted by those two ghosts?" asked Rodolfo.

"Well, I got some local help from this ghost boy Danny Phantom" replied Manny, "even Sartana knew about him when she arrived in the Ghost Zone."

"We were going to call this Fenton family in the states but when I got a response from his e-mail, all I just heard was blathering of ghosts" said the Puma Loco.

"Do you think she may have a plan to return to Miracle City?" asked Rodolfo.

"I wouldn't worry about that" replied Manny.

"Yeah, let's just enjoy the fun" added Frida as she and Manny raced off from the scene.

Meanwhile back inside the Dead Zone, the new zone within the Ghost Zone, Sartana was amassing a large army and training them to prepare to strike.

"Yes, that's it" said Sartana, "return to your old glory days! Soon, we'll have our revenge against El Tigre, along with anyone else who stands in our way!"

The scene then ends with Sartana making her evil laughter, and waiting to prepare to unleash her vengeance in the near future.


End file.
